1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fan clutch and, particularly, to a bimetal fan clutch with an oil storage formed in or attached to a rotor, to improve a reaction speed.
2. Description of Related Art
Cooling fans are devices that are mounted around a radiator and produce a current of air toward a radiator in order to accelerate cooling of a coolant flowing through the radiator.
Such a cooling fan is mounted with a fan clutch that rotates the cooling fan when a temperature of the radiator is increased beyond an adequate or proper value while receiving power from an engine.
Generally, the fan clutch is designed so that heat of the coolant can be transferred to a bimetal, and oil is introduced and pressurized between a case and a rotor according to a change in shape of the bimetal due to the heat transfer to cause the case to be synchronized with rotation of the rotor.
However, this fan clutch has a drawback in that a reaction speed is slow because it takes time for the oil to be introduced and pressurized.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.